


A Day at the Park with Ethan

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Ethan, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: You wake up feeling that familiar fog tugging at your brain. You wake up alone and scared, but soon find out Ethan has a lot planned for you today!You go on a small adventure with Ethan and it’s a cute fun time!
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Series: The Adventures of Caregiver Ethan and a Tiny Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190939
Kudos: 3





	A Day at the Park with Ethan

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely sfw. Nothing nsfw about it. Apologies again if Ethan is out of character or anything.

I woke up from Ethan’s bed, looking over to see empty space next to me. The bed was empty. I could feel a lingering fog in my brain, like my head was on the fence to be in a big headspace or a small headspace. I could feel my smaller headspace starting to take over. Where was dada? Was I home all alone? I could feel my eyes tearing up already. I sniffled a bit and wiped my tears. 

“No tears!” I told myself. “Is all okay.. maybe he jus doin YouTube stuffs!” I tried to reason with myself so my baby brain wouldn’t immediately make me freak out and jump to the worst conclusions. I took a deep breath, grabbed my baby blue blanket from the bed, and hopped off. I made sure to grab my Barney stuffie as well, carrying it with me. I walked out the room and started looking around the house for Ethan. I could hear Spencer’s paws trailing behind me, the click clack of his paws as he followed.

Even more tears came to my eyes as he wasn’t in any of the rooms. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but to no avail. I sniffled and let big fat tears fall down my face. I was all alone! Me, a small little baby left to fend for myself. I hastily wiped my tears away and walked to the kitchen. I could at least try and get a snack for myself. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note. After a minute or so of trying to read it, I finally was able to figure out what it said. Ethan had headed to one of the stores nearby to get some surprises and treats for me. Apparently we had a big day planned! I was so excited! 

I made sure to quickly grab my iPad from my baby bag and I plopped down on the couch in the living room, keeping myself busy with games until Ethan returned from his adventure. Finally, after what felt like forever, I heard the familiar jingle of his keys, and the door opened to see.. Ethan! I jumped up from the couch, making sure to set my iPad down next to me carefully before I tackle hugged Ethan. 

“Woah! Hey there bub!” He exclaimed, a big smile on his face. “Let me just put these bags on the counter and I’ll show you what I got.” 

I nodded and let him go, following after him as he set the things on the counter. I tried to sneak a peek into one of the bags, but Ethan just wouldn’t let me! I pouted, but he pat me on the head and started taking the things out of the bags. There were miscellaneous baby things. He had bought a brand new sippy cup with Barney on it, and a few new workbooks that taught ABC’s, 123’s, and tracing words. He also bought a brand new outfit for me! I was shocked. It was a cute purple T-shirt with Skye and Everest from Paw Patrol on it. It also came with cute pink overalls with hearts on them! I was so excited!! I squealed with excitement as I held the outfit to my chest with love. Ethan awwed at me and ruffled my hair. He threw the extra bags away and put my new sippy cup in my baby bag. He set the workbooks in a neat pile on the counter, meaning he would put them up later. 

“Do you wanna put on your new outfit?” He said, picking me up and holding me so I was on his side and his hand under my bottom to keep me secure. I eagerly nodded and nuzzled my face into his neck. He grabbed the outfit from the counter and we headed to my playroom. He sat me gently on my bed, setting the outfit down next to me. 

“Ok, raise your arms for me please darling,” Ethan said and I raised my arms up as he pulled my shirt off. I was wearing a generic green T-shirt from last night. I was also wearing Care Bears pajama pants. He made quick work of also taking off the rest of my clothes and sat me down on the changing mat, pulling out some Paw Patrol pull-ups that matched with my shirt. I giggled as I knew only me and Ethan would know my pull-up matched my shirt. It felt sneaky. He cleaned the area before he slipped my pull-up on and then got me dressed in my cute new outfit. I looked down at it, but still felt like it was missing something. I tapped my finger to my lips, thinking. 

“Hmm..still feel like.. this outfit missin somethin!” I said to Ethan. “Maybe.. could add hair bow?” 

Ethan gasped playfully and nodded once, “that’s a great idea!!” He went to the bathroom and rummaged through the drawers before he pulled out a small purple bow that could clip into my hair. He came back out into the room and clipped the bow into my hair. I felt cuter already!! 

“What’s the plan today?” I asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. Ethan matched my energy and grinned. 

“We’re going to… the park!” He said, and I squealed excitedly, a bundle of energy now. “And then after, I was thinking we could get ice cream.” I hadn’t been to the park while in a tiny headspace before! And ice cream?? I loved ice cream! Even if I was super messy when eating it. I was so super excited! Ethan smiled and laughed at my actions before scooping me up again and heading to the living room again. We decided to leave my iPad here as we were only taking a quick walk to the park nearby. He put my Barney stuffie in the bag and then helped me put my backpack on. He also helped put my Velcro strap light up shoes on and then we were headed out. Ethan made sure to lock the door and made sure Spencer was okay and given some attention and love before leaving. 

Ethan grabbed my hand and held it in his, holding it so his hand cupped mine. I looked up at him and beamed. I was glad the park wasn’t too far of a walk, cause I had so much energy! After a short walk, we were there. I wanted to immediately run to the park and do anything and everything that I had to do there, but Ethan held me back gently. He helped me take my bag off and took out my sippy cup. He then went over what to do if anyone was mean to me or if I got any ouchies. After that, I was free to go. Ethan sat on the green bench nearby and kept an eye on me while also scrolling through his phone occasionally. He had my sippy cup set next to him for whenever I got thirsty.

I quickly made my way through the playground, playing on the monkey bars and the jungle gym. I even played in the sand box and made a small castle! Ethan sneakily took some pictures of me when I wasn’t looking. I saved the best for last and went down the big yellow slide. There wasn’t too many kids here since it was a weekday. After what felt like hours (but was really only about an hour and a half), I was exhausted. I had used all my energy up. I made my way back to Ethan and plopped down on the bench next to him. I tugged on his sleeve. Ethan looked down at me. 

“Yes my love?” He said softly. I mumbled the word tired under my breath. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, helping me off the bench and putting my backpack on. 

“I’m glad you had a great time, bub,” he said softly. “We can get ice cream really quick and then head home. Won’t be long at all, I pinky promise.” Ethan made sure to grab my Barney stuffie out of my bag and set it in my arms. I held my stuffie in one hand and Ethan’s hand in the other. We started the short walk to the local ice cream place. This ice cream place had like a million bajillion choices and could have unlimited toppings! The ice cream place wasn’t far at all from the park, so soon we were there. We walked in, the bell on the door jingling to let a worker know a new customer had come in. 

The worker turned around and looked at the two of us. She didn’t say anything, but I could see a look of realization in her eyes. We walked up to the counter. 

“Why hello there!” The worker who’s name tag said Susan said in a friendly tone. She had frizzy orange hair tied up into a bun and held in a hairnet. She also had a southern accent. “What can I get for y’all today?” 

Ethan turned to me and I looked at the choices that the big freezer holding the ice cream flavors held. I finally decided on birthday cake ice cream with a topping of rainbow sprinkles. I tugged on Ethan’s sleeve and he turned to me. My face was slightly tinted pink. I was too shy to tell the worker- no, Susan- my order. He seemed to get the message, as he leaned down and I whispered my order in his ear. Ethan nodded, telling me it was a great choice before telling Susan his order (plain vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles) and my order as well. 

After a few minutes the ice cream was ready. Susan handed me my ice cream and I shyly took it, mumbling a quiet thank you. 

“Now I don’t usually do this, but since you were so good and so brave, I’m gonna give you a sticker,” Susan said to me and my eyes widened. She took out a small sheet of stickers. They had Disney Princesses, Winnie the Pooh, and Barney. She looked around before leaning in and whispering to me, “I have kids of my own and they just love getting stickers.” I blushed and nodded. I pointed to the Barney sticker and she took it off the sticker sheet, handing it to me. I grinned and stuck it to my overalls. 

“Now bub, what do we say?” Ethan said to me. 

“Thank youuu!” I said, my voice still soft but not as soft as before. I felt comfortable around her. Ethan ruffled my hair and told me I did a good job. We sat at the small table inside the shop and took our time eating the ice cream since it was so cold. Ethan would wipe my face with napkins whenever I made a mess, which made me blush a lot. After we were done, we made the short walk home and went inside. 

I plopped down on the couch and could feel the days events catching up to me. I was already tired before, but after all that? I was even more tired. I felt my eyes shut and I quickly fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Ethan telling me he loved me, and that I did such a good job today. He kissed me on my forehead and put a blanket on top of me. 

I was home. I was safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback let me know. I want to know how I can improve :)


End file.
